


Kumo Bee-Ware

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Kurama, Shukaku and their unexpected tag-a-longs enter Kumo.Kumo is NOT happy... nether are the bee's.





	Kumo Bee-Ware

                                                                   Kumo Bee-Ware

 

Gyuuki takes one look at the two men standing in front of Bee and knows right away who they really are.

Sure they may be smaller and bipedal now, but Gyuuki knows those red eyes and those seals decorating tan skin. He knows that chakra that hides under flesh instead of fur.

Yeah Gyuuki knows who they are and he has absolutely NO plans for getting involved with his two most psycho siblings. He doesn’t care what they’re doing to the ecosystem of Kumo.

Let Matatabi deal with them, he’s certainly not going too.

………

Kakashi has a hard time figuring out what’s going on.

He knows that Kushina grabbed him, Obito and Rin when her cousin was leaving Konoha. He knows that Kurama grabbed a bee hive on their way into Kumo and was working on an enlargement seal. He even knows that Shukaku has been teaching Obito a seal that makes huge flowers grow wherever the seal is planted.  

But what he doesn’t know is how all that information translates to the fact that he is riding a Gaint Bee, that is chasing a chunin, who has three large sunflowers growing off his shoulders.

The Chunin isn't the only one with large flowers growing out of him either. All across Kumo ninja are sprouting various colors and species of flowers from all across the elemental nations. From his vantage point it looks like Obito and Shukaku have been planting the seals wherever they can reach, and the locals aren’t happy about it.

One Jonin ninja has taken to using a Raiton jutsu on the daffodils that are sprouting from his hair. It does work, but the flowers keep growing back just as fast as he can destroy them.

Kakashi is watching him destroy them for the fifth time when he spots Rin running in the guys direction. This isn't a problem until he notices that she isn't paying attention.

Rin isn’t paying attention and there is a bolt of electricity heading straight for her.

Without much thought Kakashi leaps off his ride and starts making hand signs on the way down. He’s not thinking straight or he would have just made an earth wall instead of trying to use an incomplete jutsu. But he’s heard the phrase ‘fight fire with fire’ so that’s exactly what he does.

The sound of a thousand chirping birds sounds in his ear as he lunges in front of a startled Rin. With his arm thrust out and his feet braced Kakashi watches in amazement as he completes his jutsu right as the Raiton jutsu hits…then splits.

Silence follows for a few seconds afterward and then Rins voice asks tentatively,

“Kakashi,…did you just cut a Raiton jutsu in half?” he can only answer with a slow nod.

Then his only female teammate takes his trembling arm and runs a diagnostic Jutsu over it. A small frown tugs at her lips and Kakashi can see the lecture about health and safety coming before she even opens her mouth.

But instead of a lecture her mouth forms a tiny ‘oh’ when she looks at his face, right before it breaks into a smile.

“I guess Kurama-sensei gave you that eye for a reason after all.” She says with a light laugh.

Before Kakashi can ask her what she’s talking about the red headed man appears and grabs them off their feet, throws them over his shoulder and leaps onto the nearest Bee. Down below he can see Obito and Kushina running away from a young girl with long blue claws, her blonde braid is sailing in the wind behind her. Kakashi has a feeling that the blonde looks familiar but can't place why when she manages to grab his newly pink haired teammate by the arm. 

Kakashi only has time to tense when a large bundle of Roses’s erupts along her arms and nearly hit’s her in the face. She stumbles back and then with a quick look at Obito starts running in the other direction.

Kakashi blinks…..did his friend just scare off an opponent by giving her flowers?

Then Kakashi gives a mental shrug and decides that in the past two months he’s seen weirder things happen and moves on.

He’ll be really glad when Minato-sensei finally shows up. Someone should try and control the chaos around here.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi forgot he still has Minato's Kunai, and Obito left his in Konoha. Rin and Kushina are having to much fun to use theirs :P
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your help with grammar, spelling, and ideas for this fic. Your help and support mean a lot to me, and I really appreciate it. :D
> 
> Thank you to 'WritingforFUNandbecauseBoredom' for the lovely idea of Bee's in Kumo. It turned out to BEE a lot of fun lol (I couldn't resist the pun sorry :D)
> 
> Next part will still be in Kumo and I'll explain why Nii ran from Obito and a little on Matatabi's take about Kurama and Shukaku.  
> Fair warning tho, it's gonna be a bit before the next part is out. While I have the Idea for it nothing has been typed out yet and this next week or so is looking a little hectic. Sorry 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT!!!!! This could never be done with out you!!! :D
> 
> Edit: Huge THANK YOU to 'RichardWhereat' and 'BlackGryphon101' for letting me know I used the wrong lightning technique in Kumo, I appreciate it :D
> 
> Edit: THANK YOU to 'Vo1Dsword' for pointing out a major flaw in this story...Nii Yugito is around Kakashi's age at this point and therefore would NOT be a woman, I have changed this and sincerely apologize for not double checking things. Thank you again for all your help.


End file.
